Big Time Crushes!
by DApeacelovers99
Summary: what will happen if four best friends have a crush on the same girl? will it be easier or harder for them if the girl is also their best friend? how will they deal with it? will their friendships be at risk? i suck at summaries, but please read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine Ashwright was standing by her locker. She grabbed a few books for classes. Suddenly, four boys tried to sneak up on her, but before they could do anything she said "Good morning, guys." She didn't turn around. "Oh, come on!" the boys said simaltaneously. They were obviously frustrated. Jasmine turned around to face them.

The one on Jasmine's farthest right was a tall blonde named Kendall Knight. The only guy that could hold them all together. Sometimes he could be the only sane. And on his right is Logan Mitchell. He has black hair cut into a faux hawk -kinda- style. He is the brains of the group. Although he claims that he's not smarter than Jasmine. And then, there's Carlos Garcia. He is a fun-loving dare devil. If you're looking for something crazy to do, just go to him. And last but not least, James Diamond. The tall brunette with the great hair, the heart melting smile, and great muscle tones. He's confident, ambitious, hot and most importantly, talented. He tried his best to become famous in any way possible.

These boys are in the school ice hockey team. They are some of the popular kids in school. But they don't let their ranks get to them. They are some of the kindest, sweetest, most down to earth guys you'll ever meet. Jasmine met them in pre-K and they've been friends ever since. It was a funny story actually, but lets skip that.

"Every single time!" Kendall said. Jasmine just smirked at their frustrated expressions. "Wow, that is a great way to greet one of your friends," Jasmine said, sarcastically. "Best friend, actually," James said. Jasmine smiled a bit. "We're sorry," the boys said at the same time. Jasmine raised her eyebrows, skeptically. "Good morning, Jasmine," they say simultaneously again. Jasmine smiled and kissed each of them on their cheeks. They blushed slightly, but Jasmine didn't notice.

They were walking down the hallway, passing by some students, as usual. Jasmine noticed some girls staring at the guys walking by her side. She smiled to the girls, encouraging them to actually gain the guts to talk to some of the hottest guys in school. But, none of them came up to them. Maybe some of them tried once but never succeeded. Those guys keep rejecting them, politely of course. But, Jasmine had no idea why they do that. In her opinion, some of those girls are really nice and pretty.

Jasmine remembered the first time a girl finally sucked up her pride to ask James out. Sarah was the head cheerleader. She asked James out on a date to a movie that he was dying to see. But, he said 'no' anyways. And it's only because he wanted to watch it with Jasmine. Sarah was outraged when she found out. Since that day on, the guys and Jasmine knew her as 'The Queen of All Bitches' for certain reasons.

Speak of the devil, there she was, walking down the hall, approaching Jasmine and the guys with her 'crew' that contained of stuck up, anorexic bitches who thought they ruled the school. They came to a stop when they reached Jasmine. Sarah glared daggers at Jasmine, but she just smiled innocently. That only pissed Sarah even more.

"Hello, girls," Jasmine said, still keeping the painfully forced smile on her face. " Wipe that hideous smile off your face, Ashwright," Sarah said, rather harshly. "Oh, c'mon, Sarah. Why can't we just forget about the past and move on?" Jasmine said, kindly. "Oh, fuck that. Fuck you! Why should I listen to you? You're just another boyfriend stealing bitch!" Sarah yelled, getting really pissed. But, she isn't the only one who's pissed.

Jasmine launched at her, looking ready to kill. Luckily, the guys held her back, knowing how much destruction she could make to Sarah's face and their surrounding. But that's also another story.

Jasmine shook them off and faced Sarah. "Look, I didn't steal anyone's boyfriend! _You_ were the one who stole _my _boyfriend. You already ruined my love life. And now you want to ruin my friend's life!How fucked up _are_ you?" Jasmine said, getting in Sarah's face. Then, she punched Jasmine square in the jaw. She tasted blood in her mouth. She looked up at Sarah and gave her yet another forced smile. "There. Doesn't that feel better than ruining other people's life?" Jasmine asked, still smiling. Sarah grunted and stomped away. She slapped a random guy and knocked books out of a random girl's hand. Jasmine could've sworn some of Sarah's 'friends' were smiling before they ran off after their 'leader'.

Jasmine turned around to see four guys looking at her with shock, anger and concern clear on their faces. Jasmine smiled, trying to assure them that she was fine. "Relax, guys. It's just a little blood," Jasmine said. She turned around and headed to the bathroom to clean off the blood from her mouth. Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos were waiting outside.

Jasmine walked out of the bathroom and she saw the guys waiting for her. They still looked worried. "Are you sure you're okay?" Carlos asked. "Dude, we've all got other things to worry about than 'Queen Bitch' punching me," Jasmine said, massaging her jaw at the end. The bell rang, signaling the start of first period. "Lunch?" Jasmine asked, looking at the guys. "Of course," Kendall said, smiling. "Great," Jasmine said, grabbing Logan's hand, leading him to their first class of the day. Chemistry. "Stop worrying!" Jasmine yelled out to Kendall, James and Carlos. She turned around and faced Logan. "You too," she said.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Classes, lunch, more classes and they didn't see a glimpse of Sarah. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of school for the day. The boys have hockey practice after this, but Jasmine went straight home.

**hey! first story! please review. i accept constructive criticism. hmmm...**

**i want french fries... HUNGRY!**

**PEACE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall were finished with hockey practice. They were all staring at a t-bar the janitor left in the sprinkler valve. Well, except for James. He was too busy admiring himself in the mirror.

"Opportunities like this comes once in a lifetime. And when they do, you gotta grab it and turn that thing big time." Kendall tried to convince the guys to soak the girls' field hockey team. Logan, being the apprehensive one, wouldn't do it.

"Turn it, and I predict a ninety percent chance of bodily harm, and I'm talking about us… not them," he says, pointing to the girls across the yard.

"Whimp!" Carlos exclaimed to Logan. He put on his helmet and launched himself to the t-bar, trying to turn it. "It's stuck," Carlos informed the other guys, still holding on to the t-bar.

"I had my pop star dream again last night, and this time I was wearing my lucky white v-neck and I sang a Smokey Robinson song. _Tracks of my tears, yeah_…..what are we doing?" James said/sang, then snap out of his daydream only to realize what the rest of them were doing.

"A janitor left the t-bar in the sprinkler valve, and do you wanna help us soak the girls' field hockey team?" Kendall explained to the taller boy. "Yeah!" James exclaimed, dropping his duffel bag and launching himself to the t-bar, with Kendall following his actions.

Then, they turned to Logan with a questioning look, daring him to do it. "I gotta get new friends," he stated before dropping his own duffel bag and joining the other guys on the t-bar.

They successfully turned the t-bar. They laughed, watching the girls get soaked. Then, the girls started running towards them with hockey sticks in their hands. "And now we run," Kendall said to the other guys, panicking. A few seconds later, they were running around town, trying to get away from a mob of soaked and very angry girls.

"This is what it's gonna be like when I'm famous. Only the girls won't be trying to kill me," James yelled over the screaming. Then, they hid inside a garbage bin. They heard the screaming pass them, so they got up, pushing the lid off.

James, Logan and Kendall turned to Carlos who was eating a sandwich that he must've taken from the trash. They all looked at him disgustedly. The girls saw them standing in the garbage bin. They jumped out and started running again.

They turned into an alleyway, only to find a dead end. Then, they got cornered by the girls. "Time out!" Kendall said. Surprisingly, the girls stopped screaming and trying to kill them. "Give James the helmet," Kendall said, turning to Carlos. "You gotta protect the face." "Right," Carlos said. He took off his lucky helmet and gave it to James who quickly put it on. He then turned to the other guys and said "I love you guys."

Kendall turned to the girls. "Time in," Kendall said. The next thing they knew, they were getting beat up by girls with hockey sticks

Jasmine got bored sitting on the couch, _staring_ at the TV which was on MTV. It was playing one of her favorite songs, 'Bad day by Daniel Powter.' She walked over to the kitchen to make some popcorn and grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

Suddenly, her phone rang on the coffee table in the living room. She answered it and heard some girls screaming and some whimpering and cries for help.

Then, she heard Logan yelling from the other line. "Jaz, please pick us up. We're in trouble. We're in an alley near Christopher & Banks. HELP!" The last part was screeched by all of the guys.

She sighed and grabbed the keys to her Honda Civic. She drove to the place Logan told her to go. She was driving fast but she wasn't really worried.

She stopped near an alley and parked in front of a store. Sure enough, she could hear the screaming of girls from the alley.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Girls, what is going on?" Jasmine managed to yell over the screaming. The girls stop beating the guys up long enough for her to listen to their explanation.

When they finished, she wondered why she even bothered to ask. Jasmine forced the guys to apologize to the girls and they did. She took them back to her house.

The guys settled down on her couch and turned on MTV. Coincidentally, 'When I grow up by Pussycat Dolls' was on. "Pussycat Dolls make the pain go away," Kendall says. Jasmine slapped him playfully and put the ice pack on his knee. He let out a soft whimper. She sat on the arm of the couch, beside Kendall.

"I'm gonna marry her someday," James said, pointing to Nicole Scherzinger. Jasmine scoffed at his comment. "You're gonna marry Nicole Scherzinger. How?" Logan questioned James. Carlos, Kendall and Jasmine protested, but it was too late.

James jumped up on Jasmine's coffee table and started up his routine of ' I'm gonna be famous' presentation.

"I'm gonna be famous," James started. Jasmine sighed. "Singing at sold out arenas, have like five houses, _make the girls go crazy_, and then, I marry Nicole," he said.

"Are you done?" Jasmine asked, hoping. "Please be done," Logan pleaded. "No, because here's the part where I shake my booty!" James said, 'shaking his booty' on Jasmine's couch.

"James, my couch," Jasmine whined. "Carlos," Kendall said. "Got it," Carlos said, putting on his helmet and started to wrestle with James behind the couch.

"You guys are destroying my house," Jasmine said to them. Kendall laughed and laid his head on Jasmine's lap. She sighed and let her fingers get tangled in Kendall's soft blonde hair.

"Do you wanna be a pop star?" asked a guy on TV. "Yes." Suddenly, James popped up from behind the couch. Carlos was behind him.

"Well, today's your chance if you're in Minnesota. Are you ready?" the guy on TV continued. "I'm in Minnesota," James said, standing up.

Then, a girl popped up on the TV screen saying, "I'm gonna be the next Gwen Steffani!" James and Carlos climbed over the couch. "That's Jenny Tinkler from homeroom," Kendall said, recognizing the girl.

We let the guy on TV continue. "Gustavo Rocque, nineties mega producer for bands like Boy Quake, Boyz in the Attic and Boyz City is looking for his next pop super star. But, he's even more famous for his quote on Rolling Stone when he said 'I could turn a dog into a pop star,'" "I-I sing better than a dog," James said excitedly.

Jasmine shushed him, signaling him to listen to the guy. "Sign ups are until 5 pm. So if pop stardom is in your list of things to do, you still have time."

All four of them looked over to Jasmine with pleading eyes and James was practically on his knees.

"Go change." The boys realized that their clothes were practically a wreck and went o the bathroom.

Jasmine went ahead and waited in the car.

The guys wouldn't stop shouting in Jasmine's ears on the way to the Paramount.

When they finally got there, the guys quickly jumped out and ran in to the building. James got up to an African-American lady and said 'My name's James Diamond. I-I wanna be famous." He started singing a few notes and winced as the lady slapped a number to his chest. "Fill up the rest of the sheet and wait for your number to be called," the lady said.

The others all reached up to James and he smiled at them and they all cheered.

Suddenly, "Let me go! I'm a star! I'm gonna be the next Gwen Steffani!" they heard Jenny Tinkler yell while being dragged out by two huge security guards.

Then, she saw them. "Oh, hey guys," she said. "Hey, Jenny," they all replied simultaneously. "He's evil. I'm a star! A star!" she started yelling again.

"You. Name," the lady demanded to Logan. "Me? Oh, no, thank you. I'm gonna be a doctor," Logan explained to her. "Yeah, well I'm a desperate talent scout, you have a cute smile and Justin Timberlake made 44 million dollars last year," she said, all in one breath. Logan looked dazed at what she said, totally buying it. "Hit me," he said, pointing to his chest. So, she did, with a number.

"I wanna be famous too!" Carlos said. Then, the lady slapped a number to his chest. He looked accomplished.

The lady pushed Carlos and James aside to come face to face with Kendall. "You. Tall, blonde and eyebrows. You want your dreams to come true today?" she asked Kendall. "Sorry. My dream is to play center for the Minnesota Wilde. But, I'll also consider the Maple Leafs," Kendall said, politely. The lady slapped a number to his chest anyways.

Then, she turned to Jasmine. She smiled. "You wanna audition for _the_ Gustavo Rocque and become rich and famous beyond belief?" the lady asked Jasmine. "Well, I know you're gonna give me a number whether I say 'yes' or 'no'. So, why don't we just skip this part and get it over with," Jasmine said, still smiling. "I like you," the lady said, slapping a number to Jasmine's shirt.

She turned to James and said "810 is next." James gulped nervously and switched his number with Logan. "Oh, look. You're next."

"Dude, you don't sing," Carlos said to Logan. "Carlos, that was the worst pep talk in history. Luckily, I'm a genius. I'll think of something," Logan said confidently.

"Kendall, Jasmine?" Logan asked searching for help. Kendall and Jasmine looked at each other and they seemed to come to an agreement. "Beat-box," Kendall offered while Jasmine dropped a beat.

"Got it." Logan took off his coat and handed it to Jasmine who immediately stopped beat-boxing. He walked through the doors of the auditorium. The others took a seat near the door.

Logan actually went with beat-boxing. He was doing pretty well, but Gustavo wasn't impressed.

Gustavo beat- boxed a little, mocking Logan and then he said "Stop. Stop it forever." "But I just started," Logan said, confused. "And now, you're finished. But I'm not 'cuz I wanna tell you what else you are!"

Gustavo didn't finish yet, but Logan walked off the stage.

Then, Logan came out of the auditorium, looking terrified. He can still hear the echo of Gustavo's voice behind him. Jasmine walked up to him. "Logan? Dude, you okay?" she asked waving her hand in front Logan's face.

He immediately wrapped his arms around Jasmine's waist and buried his head in her shoulder. Jasmine led Logan to a chair for him to sit in, but he pulled her down to his lap. "Okay," Jasmine said stroking Logan's hair.

"Don't go in there. H-h-he's Satan. He's Satan with bug-eyed sunglasses," Logan whispered/yelled to others, still clinging on to Jasmine. That only made James even more nervous.

The lady poked her head out the door and called out, "811. 811 is up. James then switched his number with Carlos. "It's all you buddy. Go get 'em, yeah." Carlos hesitantly looked at Logan who won't let go of Jasmine. Then, he jumped out of his chair, put his helmet on and walked through the double doors.

Carlos jumped over the railings and went over to the microphone. He moved the stand aside and tossed the microphone from one hand to the other and then again. Then, he farted on the microphone.

Carlos bowed and Gustavo got mad. Gustavo tried to climb over the desk he was sitting behind to get to Carlos. Luckily, his assistant held him back.

Carlos ran out the door looking as happy as ever. "Not going to Hollywood," he said happily. James looked bewildered while Jasmine and Kendall just smiled and Logan was still holding on to Jasmine like there's no tomorrow. Carlos came over and high-fived Jasmine and Kendall.

Gustavo's assistant got out and said "812. 812 is up." She looked annoyed. James tried to switch his number with Kendall's, but Kendall managed stop him before he could.

"James, this is your dream, not mine. Now remember; opportunities like this comes once in a lifetime. Now grab on to that dream with both hands and go big time," Kendall said, being his usual supporting self. Jasmine just smiled, ignoring Logan's tight embrace.

Kendall pushed James through the door."Good luck!" Jasmine said while the door closed.

Jasmine finally pried Logan off of her. She stood up and looked at the guys. "Shall we sneak in?" Jasmine asked. Kendall and Carlos smiled while Logan had an uneasy look, but he knew he had no choice.

They went to the back door of the auditorium and Jasmine slowly opened the door, careful not to make any sound. They walked in and hid behind some seats and James was just walking on the stage.

"Well, he's not hideous," Gustavo said. James started to sing. It was one Jasmine's favorite songs. Jasmine smiled while she listened to her best friend singing on the stage.

"_People say I'm the life of the party because I tell a joke or two. Although I might be laughing loud and hearty, deep inside I'm blue." _Then, James' voice faltered. It never happened before. His friends guessed that he was nervous.

"Stop… stop," Gustavo ordered. "I-I'm, sorry. I got a little nervous there. Can I start over?" James pleaded to the man. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Start over. Why don't you go outside and then just don't come back in. 'kay? Next!" Gustavo said it rather rudely.

Logan did devil ears and mouthed "Satan."

"But I'm good," James defended. "I don't need good. I need _the fire, _kay?_"_ Gustavo said. James got confused at the man's comment.

"I need someone to knock me out of my seat. And as you can tell, I'm still in it because you have no talent!" Gutavo continued his remark.

Kendall and Jasmine were not going to let that go. That was one of their best friends that Gustavo was dissing, and they weren't going to sit around and do nothing. They stood up from behind the chairs and walked up to Gustavo. They weren't trying to be discreet anymore.

"No talent? No talent? You're the one with no talent," Jasmine snapped, standing in front of the desk. "You haven't had a hit in ten years!" Kendall said, standing beside Jasmine.

"Hey, 'Girl to my heart' by Boy Quake was a hit nine years ago," Gustavo shot back at the two teenagers standing in front of him.

"Oh, 'girl to my heart'. Let me see if I can remember that Rocque classic," Kendall said.

"_Girl of my eyes. Girl of my mind. It never stops after it starts. Cuz' you're the girl, girl, the girl to my heart, heart, heart." _Kendall sang the song amazingly. While he did exactly that, he jumped onto the desk and literally knocked Gustavo off of his seat.

Gustavo's assistant called out to security and they came running to them.

"Hey, here's a new hit for you," Jasmine said joining Kendall on the desk. "_Oh, you're such a turd. Oh yeah, a giant turd. And you look like a turd and smell like a turd,"_Jasmine sang.

Then, two huge security guards grabbed Kendall and Jasmine off the desk and the two teenagers struggled, but it didn't seem to work.

Carlos and Logan saw everything that had happened. "Quick. What's the worst that could happen if I try to break them free," Carlos asked Logan. "Um, j-juvenile, one prior for mooning, 20 hours of community service," Logan answered. "I can live with that," Carlos said, running off to help Jasmine and Kendall.

James put the microphone back on its stand and jumped onto one of the security guards.

"I gotta get new friends," Logan said to no one in particular. But he tried to help the others anyways.

It didn't end so well, though.

**we realize we used a lot of "then,..." in this chapter. hihi.**

**Please, REVIEW!**

**we'd appreciate it.**

**PEACE! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so uh… we haven't posted a story in a while. Y actually got grounded, so… Well, ENJOY! :)**

The doorbell rang. Kendall's mother opened the door only to see her son and his four best friends on the porch accompanied by… two policemen.

"Mom. Remember that time when I saved you from choking. Wow, that was close. And I love you," Kendall said, trying to softened up his mother. It didn't seem like it was working.

They all went into the living room while Mrs. Knight talked to the policemen.

"Dude, how did you know those songs?" Carlos asked. They play Boy Quake on the 90's channel all day at work," Kendall answered. "And I made up the 'giant turd song'," Jasmine said. "It's catchy," Logan commented.

"What happened? The truth, now," Mrs. Knight demanded. Kendall's sister, Katie, trailed behind her mother, smirking.

"We tried to make James famous," Logan started explaining. "But this producer guy was super mean to everyone," Carlos continued. "So I sang him the giant turd song and there was a tiny fight," Jasmine said. "But nobody got hurt," Kendall added quickly. "And now I'm really sad," James said, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Okay. Who wants a sandwich?" Mrs. Knight asked. All of them raised their hands including James.

"Wait, that's it?" Katie asked, somehow outraged. "That's your interrogation? You didn't put the screws to 'em or slap 'em with the hard cheese," she snapped. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you are not allowed to watch FOX anymore," Mrs. Knight said.

Then, she headed to the kitchen to make sandwiches.

"Well, can I at least hear the giant turd song?" Katie asked. "_Oh you're such a turd. Oh yeah, a giant turd. And you look like a turd and you smell like a turd,"_ Jasmine started off. Then, all the other guys joined in.

The doorbell rang again and all of them went to answer the door. Katie sat down on the couch.

They were still singing the song. When they opened the door, it was a dream come true and also a nightmare. Gustavo Rocque….. and his assistant who they came to know as Kelly. They all screamed in terror.

"Yes! I knew you'd come back for me," James said hugging the man. "I'm not here for you," Gustavo said, pushing James off of him. "I'm here for them." Gustavo pointed to Kendall and Jasmine. "What!" James yelled. "What!" the others yelled after.

"I'll make some tea!" Mrs. Knight yelled out from the kitchen.

They all found themselves sitting in the living room, listening to Gustavo's proposition.

"Mrs. Knight, I'm gonna take your family to Los Angeles and produce some demo tracks with Kendall and Jasmine," Gustavo said, pointing at Kendall and Jasmine at the end. "You can't be serious," Jasmine said, doubtfully.

"It'll take three months. We'll take care of all of your expenses and since you are officially the richest teenager in the world and you live alone here, I'm sure there's plenty to do in LA," Kelly said, ignoring Jasmine's doubt.

"Look, I… how did you know?" Jasmine said, realizing what Kelly had said. "we have our ways," Kelly replied, simply. Katie and the guys looked confused, but Jasmine and Mrs. Knight just smirked at their expression.

"Kendall, Jasmine, you guys have a gift. You guys have the _fire._ You guys also have anger management issues. Some people say I have anger management issues, but I also have FIVE HOUSES!" Gustavo said.

James thought that that was the perfect time to try to impress Gustavo. "_People say I'm the life of the party bec-" _"Stop it. Please. Don't ever do that again," Gustavo said. James stopped immediately. "Thank you," Gustavo said, emotionlessly.

"Guys, we've travelled to 22 cities. We've auditioned over 20 000 people and Gustavo's picked you guys," Kelly said. "But I'm not a singer," Kendall said to them. "Neither am I," Jasmine said.

"You guys sing all the time. In the car, at the table, you guys sing to me when I can't sleep at night," Katie said. "No, we don't," Kendall and Jasmine said simultaneously. "Yes, you do, honey," Mrs. Knight said to them.

"When you shovel the driveway, when you answered the door 2 minutes ago," Katie continued. "But that's not singing," they said. "Yes, it is, honey," Mrs. Knight said to them again.

"And, Kendall's always singing along to the 90's channel," Katie said unnecessarily. "Katie!" Kendall exclaimed, signalling her to stop. "Seriously?" Jasmine asked Kendall, looking amused. Kendall gave her a warning look and Jasmine raised her hands in defense, still smirking a little.

"So? What do you say, guys? Wanna go out to LA and be molded and shaped into a big ol' star by _the_ Gustavo Rocque?" Gustavo asked, proud of himself.

Everybody was looking hopefully at Jasmine and Kendall, anticipating their answer. The two teenagers looked at each other, coming to a mutual answer. They looked at Gustavo and Kelly and said, "no," ever so plainly. It ticked Gustavo off and he smashed the cup he was holding in his hand.

Carlos started laughing. James gave him a skeptical look and he fell silent.

"I'm gonna take a minute. I'm gonna take a minute right now," Gustavo said, standing up and heading outside.

"For the teacup," Kelly said, putting some money on the coffee table.

Then, they heard a crash.

"And the planter outside," adding more money on the table.

We heard more crashes, screaming, car alarms, barking.

Kelly put down all the money she had in her hands onto the table.

"Here's my card," she said, giving it to Jasmine. "If you guys change your mind, call. You guys should think about this. We leave tomorrow at 2." She left.

"Idiots," Katie said, slapping Kendall and Jasmine upside their heads. "I'm taking a 20," she said, taking a 20 dollar bill from the table and headed to her room.

It was obvious that Katie was mad at Kendall and Jasmine for not taking Gustavo's offer. So was James, but he couldn't be _that _mad at his best friends. _Especially_ Jasmine.

James couldn't go home now. He knew that Mrs. Knight must've called his parents as soon as she knew what happened. James was too proud to admit that he blew the audition. It only made it worse when his mother didn't really approve of his dream of becoming a famous rock star.

"I gotta go home. My mom would kill me if I don't get home by curfew," Logan said, startling James out of his worried state. "Yeah, me too," Carlos said, following Logan out the door.

"I miss my bed," Jasmine said, yawning. "See you tomorrow, Kendall," she said, kissing Kendall on his cheek. They all acted as if what happened with Gustavo earlier never even happened.

"Bye, Jaz," Kendall responded to her, smiling.

James left the Knight's household shortly afterwards, not saying a word.

"Jasmine." James caught up with her at the sidewalk. She smiled up at him. "Can I stay over at your house tonight?" James asked. "Sure," she replied, smiling.

To James, Jasmine has always looked her best. It doesn't matter what she wears. But that night she looked exceptionally gorgeous.

The moonlight was shining perfectly upon her, bringing out her blue eyes and glistening on her natural jet black hair.

James couldn't fight it anymore, he was in love with his best friend. He knew it was wrong, but he can't help it.

Jasmine looked at James and saw him staring at her. "What?" she smiled. James shook his head. "Nothing," he said, smiling.

After a short walk to Jasmine's house, the two each went to separate bathrooms.

When Jasmine got out, James was already on the couch which struck her odd because he usually took more time in the bathroom than herself.

Jasmine joined James on the couch and they watched "Wanted" together.

After a while, James yawned and Jasmine got tired too.

"Let's go up to my room. We can watch the movie in there," Jasmine said. James gave her a quizzical look. "I've been in your room. There's no TV in there," he said, still puzzled. Jasmine smirked.

"C'mon." Jasmine dragged him up into his room. When they got into her room, James just saw the same thing he did a thousand times before. The same queen sized bed, the same night stand, the same closet, the same drawer, the same painting on the same wall.

Jasmine picked up a remote control that even James haven't seen before and pressed a button. Instantly, the painting on the wall turned to reveal a Panasonic 40 inch wall screen TV.

James just stood there, staring in awe. Jasmine lied down on her bed, smiling.

"Are you just gonna stand there or watch the movie with me?" Jasmine asked the frozen figure before her. James smiled and went to join Jasmine on the bed.

Some part in the movie, Jasmine put her head on James' chest, so he put his arm around her.

The feeling of Jasmine's head on his chest was absolutely intoxicating to James. She was driving James crazy, but she had absolutely no idea.

When the movie ended, Jasmine realized that her head was on James' chest and his arm was wrapped around her. Jasmine turned her head to look at James.

"Aren't you sleepy?" Jasmine asked James when she saw that he was still awake. It was 1 o'clock in the morning and they've been dealing with a lot that day.

"I could ask you the same thing," James said smirking at Jasmine.

Jasmine scoffed and put her head back on his chest.

"You'd never leave me, right?" The question popped out of nowhere. James looked down at Jasmine. She wasn't looking at him. Her voice was low, but still audible. She wanted a serious answer from James.

"Never," James said, after quite a long pause.

Only then did Jasmine looked at James. Her eyes bored through his, in search of honesty.

"I promise," James said, whole-heartedly. He kissed Jasmine's forehead. She smiled softly in response.

She laid her head back to James' chest and she fell asleep almost instantly. James followed shortly afterward.

The next day, Jasmine and James woke up at about the same time. It was noon on a Saturday.

"Morning, James," Jasmine said, kissing James on the cheek. He blushed. "Good morning, Mrs. Diamond," James replied teasingly.

Jasmine slapped his arm playfully. "Shut up, Erik." Jasmine knew he didn't like being called by his middle name.

"Whatever you say, Cecelia," he said. Jasmine didn't like her middle name either.

"Fine. We're even." Jasmine gave up.

"You want breakfast? I mean, brunch," Jasmine asked. "Yes, please," James said, giving her his dazzling smile.

Jasmine jumped out of bed and got ready for the day.

She stepped out of the bathroom wearing a long-sleeved, black and red striped v-neck, a grey cropped vest, a pair of light-washed jeans and a pair of black knee length platform boots.

James teasingly gave out a wolf whistle. Jasmine rolled her eyes then headed down to the kitchen.

While Jasmine poured some batter on the pan, she heard James come down the stairs.

Jasmine took a glance at the boy. She took in the white long-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of dark-washed jeans and black boots.

She turned back to the pancake she was making.

"Mmm, smells good in here," James said. He wrapped his arms around Jasmine's waist from behind. "Of course, it does. It's _my_ kitchen," Jasmine said, flipping a perfectly shaped pancake.

James chuckled and took a seat on the other side of the counter. He watched Jasmine make the pancakes.

Suddenly, the front door burst open.

"Afternoon, Jasmine." Carlos' voice cut open through the silence.

"Kitchen," Jasmine called out.

Logan walked into the kitchen and he smiled when he saw Jasmine.

The girl had always had that effect on him.

"Mmm, is that Ms. Ashwright's special pancake recipe I smell?" Logan asked.

"Why, yes. Yes it is, Mr. Mitchell."

Logan kissed Jasmine's cheek and Jasmine smiled softly at him. Logan sat behind the counter, taking James' place who was in the living room with Carlos.

Then, Jasmine and Logan set the table.

"Boys, brunch is ready," Jasmine yelled out to Carlos and James. She sounded like a mother calling out to her children.

"Yes, mommy," the two boys answered, going along with the joke.

Jasmine laughed. She sat beside Logan at the table.

James and Carlos walked in and sat down.

After they ate, they went to Sherwood where Kendall worked.

Jasmine didn't feel like driving, so she went with her skateboard. The three guys walked.

"Hey, Kendall," Jasmine said. She kissed the said boy's cheek while she still stood on her skateboard, but even then she still had to stand on her tip toe.

"Hey. Took you long enough," Kendall said to the other four.

"Sorry, man. We were too caught up in Jasmine's pancakes," Carlos said, practically drooling.

"What? Pancakes? Without me? That is unforgivable." Kendall pretended to sulk.

"Aww, Kendall. What if I make you my special home made apple pie?" Jasmine said.

"You're forgiven," Kendall immediately said, turning to Jasmine with a big smile on his face. Jasmine rolled her eyes, smiling.

"So I, uh, did the math last night on this whole singing thing, and Katie was right. You guys are idiots," Logan said, referring to the night before. He was lining up a shopping cart, but Jasmine slapped the upside of his head causing him to accidentally hit a car with the cart.

"It's breaking rights," Logan said to the others.

"Guys, we don't wanna go to LA with that jerk," Jasmine said. "I wanna stay here with you jerks and play hockey for our _team_," Kendall continued.

"But this is just like hockey. Only instead of crashing the boards and rushing the net, you're singing and dancing," Carlos said. "What have you got to lose?" Logan challenged.

"Dude, California. The girls, the beach, the stars, the _girls_," Carlos said to Kendall. Jasmine hit him upside the head. Carlos looked at Jasmine while rubbing the backside of his head.

"Yeah, but none of it matters if it's minus my best friends," Kendall said to the guys. "Add those numbers up, professor," Kendall said to Logan. Logan took out his phone and turned on the calculator app and pretended to count.

"Okay. Carry the 2... Ahh, nope. Still idiots," he said to me and Kendall. Jasmine raised an eyebrow, daring him to say it again. Logan gulped nervously and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact with Jasmine.

Kendall turned to James who was lining up a shopping cart. "What about you? You haven't said anything to me all day," he challenged James, knowing that the taller boy would break. He did.

"I'm not talking to you," James said. "You just did," Carlos and Logan said to James.

"You know what? Aight, dude. Part of me hates you right now. No, all of me hates you. But call that guy back." James said to Kendall and the last part to both him and Jasmine.

"That _guy_ said you have no talent," Jasmine said, hoping he would understand. "Made you cry," Kendall said to Logan. "And broke my mom's teacup," Kendall finished.

"Yeah, but he wants to make _you_ famous," James said, getting frustrated. He pushed the cart out of his hands, accidentally knocking a guy down.

"Sorry," the five teenagers hollered to the man.

The man got up to his feet, picked up his grocery bags and scrambled away.

"Okay, if I make a hole in one, you have to call that guy back," Carlos said. Carlos lined up the cart, let out a cry, pushed the cart, jumped in it and got hit by a car.

"You should still call him," Logan said to Kendall and Jasmine.

"He's been on the cover of Rolling Stone," James said, pulling out a piece of paper of the article.

"What other odd things do you carry in your pockets?" Kendall asked James. "And 8 by 10 personalized headshots. One "boy next door". One "bad boy." He finished showing.

"We just want the best for you guys." Carlos meant to say it to Jasmine and Kendall, but he put his arm around Logan instead. Who can blame him? He got hit by a car.

"I'm Logan," Logan explained to the Hispanic teen. "You?" Carlos said, pointing to Kendall before he passed out on the ground.

"He got hit by a car for you," Logan said. "yeah, opportunities like this comes once in a lifetime," James said, using Kendall's own words against him and Jasmine.

"Now, let me get this straight. You're saying that if you all had a chance to go to LA with a giant turd producer to record demos, you'd go," Jasmine asked the guys with a scheme played out in her head.

"Yes." Three hands offered their phones to Kendall and Jasmine.

Jasmine looked at Kendall with a smirk on her face. Kendall immediately caught on to Jasmine's plan. He turned and pushed the cart out of his hands. He aimed it perfectly.

Jasmine took James' phone and dialed the number on the card Kelly gave her.

"Kelly Wainwright. Rocque Records," a voice said on the other end.

"It's Jasmine. Kendall and I are reconsidering Gustavo's offer, but we need to talk to him first. Your flight hasn't left yet, so I don't think there'll be any problems. And if the offer still stands, we're waiting at the Sherwood's parking lot."

Jasmine hung up before Kelly could say anything else.

There was a long silence after Jasmine gave the phone back to James. Suddenly, "I'm gonna get something to drink," Jasmine said, already walking inside the market.

Logan just sighed at how random Jasmine could be. There are still a lot of things about the girl that those boys don't know about. They just found out that their best friend was the richest teenager in the world the night before. What else was she hiding?

A few minutes later, a white limousine appeared. Gustavo and Kelly came out and walked to wards the five teenagers.

Logan's throat got dry at the sight of Gustavo, so he took Jasmine's soda and took a sip.

"Don't think about him, think millions of dollars," Logan said. "But I don't think you'd need it," he said to Jasmine. "Think millions of girls," Carlos said to Kendall. "Think of me as a back up singer who hits off in his own solo carrier, you know, after your second album," James said to the both of them.

"Well?" Gustavo demanded.

"Okay. We'll go to LA with you and record some demos," Jasmine started off. "_If_ you take my buds and make us a singing group," Kendall said.

"Dude!" Carlos exclaimed. Logan chocked on the drink. "Cola up my nose," he stated. James was just bewildered.

"Well, you guys said you'd go," Kendall said to the guys.

"But I think it'd be better if I go solo," Jasmine said, shrugging. She grabbed the bottle from Logan and took a sip.

"I'm sorry. Are you trying to make a deal with me? I make the deals!" Gustavo said.

"I won't go anywhere without these guys," Jasmine said, taking another sip of the drink. "And if you want me, you have to take all of us," Kendall said.

Gustavo started laughing. "Have you even heard your friends sing? Oh, that's right. They can't," Gustavo said.

"Well, I'm no mega producer like you, but I know they sing better than dogs and you can turn them into stars, right?" Kendall challenged the man while James held up the article.

"Is this supposed to sway me? I'm Gustavo Rocque. I'm amazing. _I'm amazing. _If you think for one second that I'm so desperate because of 2 or 22 cities and I haven't be able to find anybody, you can think again. Because there is no way, _no way _Gustavo Rocque is taking Princess Jasmine and her four dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars. It's never gonna happen. NEVER!"

It was obvious to Jasmine that he _was_ desperate.

"So, we have a deal," Jasmine said confidently.

"Yup."

The other guys were ecstatic. They're going to LA.

**Did you enjoy it? We hope you did! Leave us a review. **

**Let's hope that neither of us will get grounded anytime soon.**

**Now some of you might think "what the hell is the use of the first chapter?" but if you weren't thinking it, now you are! It's gonna be significant in future chapters… or maybe not. **

**PEACE! :)**


End file.
